Run run as fast as you can
by Jagger3
Summary: Spirit is trapped in the labrynth of Stein's lab and cannot escape..but does he really want to? Warning: a bit of rape in the begining, Yaoi, violence, language.


"No! No, Stein STOP IT!" Spirit howled, racing across the room desperately, stumbling over scattered objects that littered the floor.

Stein laughed and lunged after the fleeing weapon, "Senpai! Come baaaaaack!" He sang, his arms outstretched as he chased the hysterical man.

Spirit screamed and flung himself at the doors, beating his fists against them and sobbing, "Stein, Stein nooooooo!"

The doctor cackled and leapt at the red head, smashing the pair of them against the door and making death scythe cry out in pain. He yanked the trashing weapon around and shoved his face into Spirit's, "Senpaiii you cannot escape me." He purred, licking the side of the terrified man's face.

"LET ME GO!" Spirit screamed uselessly, flopping around violently like a fish out of water, "Stein!" He managed to rip himself away and yanked open one of the doors. Bolting down the hallway Spirit turned an immediate left, too panic stricken to remember where the exit was. The sound of Stein's maniacal laughter fueled his 'fight of flight' instinct as the death scythe raced down a shorter hall.

"RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN," Stein shouted after him, "I'LL CATCH YOU MY LITTLE SENPAI-SAN!" The sick rhyme was followed by more demonic laughter as the scientist gave chase, his coat flapping behind him as he sprinted around his house, following the screams of his weapon. He loved this, the animalistic instinct taking over him and consuming his mind. The insanity that had begun to eat away at him only added to the pleasure of his little game.

Spirit sobbed and ran blindly through the house, crashing into doors and walls in his desperate attempt to escape. During his time in the lab, his coat and tie had been removed, along with his shoes and socks. The red heads bare feet dug into the cement, propelling himself down the hall. He could feel Stein approaching, just like an animal knows when its predator was gaining on it. Spirit made a choking noise and flung himself right, racing down the corridor. His chest heaved in painful gasps while he ran, his hands outstretched in claw-like forms as though he could drag himself forward using the air.

Stein could see Spirit's form as he ran, and it was growing larger with every stride the scientist took towards him, "Spirit!" he cooed, bounding after him, his glasses flashing menacingly. He finally caught up with the fleeing red head and smashed into him, the impact breaking his glasses, and sending them both to tumbling to the floor.

The red head clawed frantically at the freezing cement floor but he was abruptly flipped over and trapped beneath his old meister, "Stein…don't…no no no noooo…" he moaned, trying to fight him off.

"What's wrong, Spirit?" Stein murmured softly, his words like sweet acid, "We did this all the time when we were younger."

"Nooooo…" Spirit sobbed, thrashing around desperately. He felt his old meister grab his wrists and pin them above his head using soul-threads. "Stein…Stein please no…"

"Yesss." Stein hissed, his green eyes alight with a frenzied emotion that could only be described as lust. The doctor used his free hand to tear apart Spirit's shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. Green eyes raked over the small scars the peppered death scythe's wiggling body and felt his wolfish grin grow. "Stop resisting, Spirit. You enjoyed it then and you're enjoying it now."

Spirit choked and tried frantically to get away, but either Stein's presence was stopping him…or…he wasn't really trying.

As if sensing the kernel of doubt that had entered his victim's mind, Stein continued, "Don't you remember how you begged for it?" he whispered, slowly unzipping Spirit's pants, while he dragged his lips across the pocket marked flesh of Spirit's quivering belly. "Don't you remember how good it felt to be claimed?" he purred, knowing Spirit's almost addiction to being forced into submission.

The red head bit back a moan as soft finger tips trailed over the growing bulge in his pants, "No…Stein…" he whimpered, feebly tugging against the soul thread. Spirit jerked as his old meister's teeth sunk into his flesh, making him yelp at the sudden attack. "Stein don't do this…it's the madness taking over…come back to me, Stein!"

"Madness?" Stein practically sensually raped the word with his tongue, "Oh no, Spirit." He leaned over the trembling death scythe, "It's an…addiction." He shoved his face back into Spirits and grinned crazily, "I remember how good you felt…and how fucking fantastic it was hearing you scream for me…"

Spirit seemed to be trying to sink into the floor by this point, the doctor's breath wafting across his face. God when Stein said things like that it brought back memories…but death scythe couldn't tell if they were good or bad ones. It had hurt, no doubt, and he'd fought like he was now…but…

Stein grinned and jammed his lips into Spirit's taking advantage of the brief moment of weakness to capture the red head's lips with his own. Stein cupped his hand around the back of Spirit's neck and squeezed, causing him to gasp and letting the doctor slip his tongue inside.

The death scythe tried to snap his head to the side to break the kiss, but Stein's hand held him in check. It didn't help matters at all that he was getting an aching need to be touched, violated, _taken_. Spirit moaned helplessly and pathetically tugged at the soul threads.

"That's right Spirit." Stein murmured encouragingly, moving down to nibble on the red head's collar bone, making him gasp, "Abandon morals, just be selfish for a while, please your body and mind." He bit down on the last word, drawing thick hot crimson blood.

"A-ahh…!" Spirit cried, the stinging pain washed away when he felt the doctor's hips press sensually into his own, "Stein…" he breathed, not knowing if he was trying to talk sense into the meister, or urge him on.

"Spirit." Stein called down breathily, "Look at me." The scientist watched as blue eyes timidly peered into his own and smiled softly but with poison, "You know you want too." He murmured, grinding his hips down.

Spirit groaned and lifted his hips off the floor involuntarily; breaking eye contact as a small but sharp wave of pleasure coursed through his mind, "Stop…" he panted unconvincingly. "Stein…unbind me…please…"

"Will you run from me?" Stein purred, knowing the answer and what Spirit would tell him anyway.

"No."

"Liar." But Stein released the soul thread anyway. As soon as it was gone Spirit jerked away and scrambled to his feet. He'd barley taken half a dozen steps before Stein called softly to him, "Spirit."

The red head halted, his pants draped loosely around his hips and erection. He slowly turned to see Stein still sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall.

Stein looked up at him strangely, and then held out his arms, "Don't run."

Every instinct, every fiber of Spirit's being was telling him to run like hell out of that place and as far away from that insane man as possible. But…once again there was that 'but' that drove Spirit crazy. So, against all better judgment, and all common sense, Spirit didn't run. Instead he walked back over and fell to his knees in front of Stein. Keeping his head down, eyes trained on the floor, Spirit felt Stein's arms drag him into his lap, pressing their pelvises together, and placed Spirit's legs over Stein's hips.

"I'm glad you didn't run." Stein murmured, and then kissed Spirit again. This kiss was less forceful, and took the red head by surprise. It made a warm feeling blossom throughout his body and he voluntarily leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and letting their tongues dance together. As their lips moved in sync Stein took advantage of Spirit's distracted mind to pull out his scalpel and quickly shred the remains of the red head's slacks. It turned the doctor on that death scythe wasn't wearing any underwear.

Spirit whimpered softly into the kiss, feeling his hard on brush against the coarse material of Stein's pants. "You too, Stein." He breathed, tugging at the lab coat with an almost childish frown.

The doctor chuckled and shed his coat and shirt, closing his eyes briefly as Spirit ran his hands over his own scared flesh. Stein slid his own pants and underwear down to his ankles, carefully maneuvering Spirit so that he was still on his lap, and then kicked off the garments along with his shoes and socks.

Biting his lower lip, Spirit kissed Stein again and shivered longingly as he felt a couple fingers begin to play with his entrance. "Stein…nhh…I want…" but the red head couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

Stein watched a blush smear itself across the death scythe's face and grinned, "Want what, Senpai?" He purred, sliding two fingers inside Spirit's tight entrance, while suppressing a shiver of his own.

"I want…" Spirit repeated, his eyes scrunched closed and his head titled back as he arched into the probing digits, "want…"

"Want…?" Stein prompted, stabbing at a place he knew would get him his answer.

"AH! Stein!" Spirit cried, lifting himself onto his knees and resting his hands and head on Stein's shoulders, "Claim me…" he begged, "Fuck me, take me, and violate me in the best ways." He moaned, jerking as Stein's pace with the fingers increased, "Stein, I want—no, need you!"

Stein groaned and withdrew his fingers, placing his hands on his old weapon's hips, "Wish granted." He teased, and then snapped his hips forward and dragged Spirit's ass down at the same time. He pierced through the first ring of muscles and slammed into the prostate dead on, a bit of blood slickening the tight hot passageway. "Ngh…"

The red head threw his head back and screamed in pain/pleasure, letting his entire body submit to the raw agony that set every nerve on fire with a delicious frenzy. It felt so fucking good, "YES! Stein, more! Harder!" Spirit cried, riding his hips lower on the shaft and moaning as the doctor twisted his own hips around, sending white hot sparks of pleasure into his mind.

The meister moaned as he felt Spirit's passageway clamp down on him in reaction to his first thrust. Gritting his teeth he lifted Spirit's hips up and then brought them back down harshly, slamming himself deep into the hot depths. He felt Spirit shift and brace himself on his shoulders, but the pleasure that was washing through both of them made their minds foggy.

Spirit groaned and raised himself up and sat back down, fucking himself, and moaning Stein's name. He leaned down and captured the doctor's lips in a heated kiss, both of them using teeth and tongue as Stein gripped the bruised flesh of Spirit's hips and urged him to go faster.

Stein moaned loudly and pushed Spirit off and onto the floor. Before the red head could complain about loss of contact, Stein shoved his legs in the air and brutally entered him from the front, hanging his head as pleasure coursed through him.

The red headed weapon arched off the ground and screamed again, clawing at the smooth floor for purchase as Stein began to fuck him senseless. He didn't have any time to adjust to the harsh pace and his climax was on him before he was ready, "S-Stein!"

The silver haired man knew by Spirit's voice what was happening so he reached down and gripped the red head's shaft tightly, denying him satisfaction. He felt the member pulse angrily with false-release and watched Spirit thrash his head from side to side, howling at Stein to let him come.

The calloused hand on Spirit's tender flesh sent the red head into a whole new level of sexual pleasure, added to the merciless thrusting from his old meister. "Stein!" He cried desperately. The weapon had only two choices by this point; come or pass out. Either would be welcomed.

Stein felt his own release coil in his gut and he ran the thumb of his fingers along the slit of Spirit's dick, relishing the cries that emitted from the red head as he increased his pace brutally. "Spirit!" He shouted, letting go of his old weapon's member and feeling the passageway seize down around him.

The red head screamed his meister's name in response, the orgasm ripping through his mind and body in the most amazingly sinful way. The last thing he was aware of was Stein withdrawing from him and murmuring something, it sounded important, but he was too far gone to comprehend it.

When Spirit awoke he was in a warm, comfortable bed nestled into a large pillow. He smiled serenely and nuzzled the pillow happily, only to have the pillow laugh at him. Blinking into focus he realized that the 'pillow' was Stein's bare torso. Frowning sleepily he looked up at Stein's amused face accompanied by a cigarette.

"Good morning." Stein teased, snubbing out the cancer stick as Spirit looked around with a bemused expression.

"Morning…?" Spirit murmured, his hair ruffled and sticking everywhere. The night before came flooding back and he moaned self consciously. He began to move away from Stein, but the scientist wrapped his arms around the weapon and dragged him upwards, letting him rest in his exposed chest, "Don't run from me, Spirit." He whispered into the red locks.

Spirit tensed briefly and then melted into the uncommonly tender embrace, "I won't."

"Lair."

"Not this time."

Stein smiled at Spirit and leaned down, capturing the red head's lips in a passionate soul eating kiss.


End file.
